


Speaking Your Mind

by Ozma8



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, right after episode 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozma8/pseuds/Ozma8
Summary: The last moments of Season 2 Episode 17 into a scene of my own creation. I just watched the episode and had to stop to write this.





	Speaking Your Mind

The setting sun was a huge half circle to the west as Akko held her arms tightly around Amanda’s waist. The clouds were sparse and reflective of the red sky, so that even while their foremost puffs were dark and grey, they trailed into different shades of orange, giving the sky a deep and romantic dimension.  


“Hey, Akko, I’m...really sorry about all the trouble I caused you today,” Amanda said, an uncharacteristic moment of honesty from the too-cool-for-school rogue who tended to keep a glossy image of rebellion, even when she lost her cool and came off as a bit of a try-hard.  


“I didn’t know you were capable of regret,” Akko replied from behind. Although she often wore her own emotions on her sleeve, she was happy to witness this sort of openness.  


“Sometimes,” Amanda laughed, shrugging her feelings aside before she revealed more than she had intended. How did Akko do it?  


“Bet you had a lot of fun, though, didn’t you?” Akko asked.  


“Sure did. Things are never boring with you around,” Amanda said without realizing. That was more straightforward an expression of feeling than she was used to. She caught her breath for a moment waiting for Akko to laugh or tease her. She was happy the other witch was could only look at the orange sky or her orange hair, and not her blushing orange face just then.  


Instead, Akko said, “I feel the same way being around you,” before amending, “so don’t quit school. Ok?”  


“Eh, I don’t know about that,” Amanda said, as she out breath with relief at the opportunity to dodge her feelings.  
“But we need to go on more fun adventures together!” Akko said.  


Amanda smirked to herself and said, “like this?” before putting her broom into a dive and pulling up into a fast twirl. Akko squeezed her even tighter to hold on during the trick, and the feeling in her heart made Amanda considered continuing her spin forever so Akko would hold her tighter and tighter.  


“What are you doing?” Akko shouted over the rush of spiraling wind and Amanda brought the broom back to a steady trajectory as both girls broke into laughter.  


When they arrived back at school, the campus was asleep. The rooves of the buildings were lit only by moonlight and only caught the sound of nocturnal birds and insects while the hallways were dark and silent.  


As the girls darted towards their dorms, Amanda pantomimed the actions of an over-the-top secret agent sneaking through the halls. She held her hands up in a folded finger gun as she pressed herself against a corner.  


Akko chuckled and then snorted when Amanda quietly cast _Metamorphie Faciesse_ under her breathe and quietly resumed her roguish attire complete with pleated grey pants, a black vest and matching tuxedo jacket, and her hair slicked back. The contrast between her newly donned formal wear and Akko’s traditional witch outfit was picturesque to say the least. Amanda had a big cheesy smile on her face as she continued her exaggerated spy gag with the sole intent of keeping the big cheesy smile on Akko’s face.  


“You know,” Akko whispered. “You look pretty good in that. It suits you.”  


Amanda rolled her eyes at the pun to hide her inner joy at the compliment, and then said in a voice full of satirical chivalry, “Well, if I was going to engage in combat for your honor, it was only respectable that I dress the part!”  


Akko laughed more. She hadn’t been able to stop thinking about that tux or, more importantly, Amanda wearing it and swinging a sword like a swashbuckling hero to save her. It was all very cheesy and romantic, but Akko loved cheesy and romantic. “Amanda,” she said, approaching Amanda so that the tuxedo-clad girl put her back square against the wall she’d been pantomiming against, “can I kiss you?”  


Amanda nearly fell over. “Can you what?!”  


“Oh, um” Akko pulled back, trying her best to hide the dejection in her voice. “If you don’t want to that’s fine.”  


“No, no,” Amanda said, putting her left hand on Akko’s shoulders. “I--I just-- I didn’t expect you to want to--and to just come out and say it--and...How do you do that?” With her right hand, Amanda caught a strand of Akko’s brown hair and twirled it a little.  


“Do what?” Akko asked as she resumed her previous, smooth posture and her confident smile.  


“You have such an easy time saying what you’re thinking,” Amanda sighed.  


“I guess it comes naturally to me. When I think something and really feel it, the words are held breath. Even if I hold it in, eventually, I’m going to exhale,” Akko said, still smiling. “But it’s ok if it isn’t the same for you. Why not start small? What are you feeling right now?”  


“Well,” Amanda blushed, “right now I want to kiss you.”  


Akko put her hands on the sides of Amanda’s torso and pulled herself up the slight height difference so the two girls’ lips could meet. They held the embrace for what felt like forever and at the same time too brief, taking in the warmth of their bodies and the soft wetness of their mouths.  


At the end of the momentary eternity, Akko and Amanda looked at each other with almost blank expressions as they regained their normal breathing cycle.  


“Now was that so difficult?” Akko asked, bringing her face back up so that her nose was against Amanda’s.  


“It was,” Amanda laughed. “I’ve been thinking about that for so long. But you know what?”  


“What?”  


“It was worth the payoff.”  


Their mouths met again.

**Author's Note:**

> I might clean this up when it is not 2 in the morning.


End file.
